Bananas, And A Few Grapes
by meimeithemoocow
Summary: "What I mean is-! I just... Listen, you guys are in there shoving bananas into your mouths, and it's kind of doing something to... my banana." Sokka, Aang, and Zuko place a bet. Sokka loses the bet, but in the end, they all win. SLASH SMUT. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. or do. idc.


Summary: Really dumb bets, featuring Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and most importantly, fruits!

Pairing: Sokka/Zuko/Aang, Aang/Suko.

Rating: M For sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Avatar: The Last Airbender, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, or fruits. Does anyone even own a specific type of fruit? Is that legal?

* * *

Sokka doesn't always know what to do, or rather what he's doing. On more than one occasion, he finds himself stuck in a situation where he needs Katara, or Aang to help him out of it. Take now, for example, as Zuko, Aang and Sokka all sit facing each other, cross-legged and Indian style.

"I bet," Aang says, folding his hands neatly in his lap. "That neither of you can fit a banana and a half, into your mouth, all at once." Zuko, not wanting to waste his time with childish dares, rolls his eyes and leans back onto his palms, "And you're probably right," but Sokka isn't one to back out of a challenge, he doesn't like to coward down, so he nods once, assertively and crosses his arms, "Oh, I can so jam a banana and a half into my mouth!"

To this, Aang smiles, looking to Zuko, then Sokka, then to Zuko, and to the fruit bowl in the corner. Aang stands to go get it, dusting off his robes before racing over to grab three bananas, and surging back to his older friends. "Here we are," he presents the bananas, leaving one in the middle and handing one to Sokka. "Loser of the bet has to... uhm..." he furrowed his eyebrows, as if deep in thought. Maybe it was because he blocked his chukra that he couldn't think of anything.

"May I suggest, no butt kissing contest? For the record, I don't want to be the one who calls a foul when Sokka farts in Aang's face or doesn't even touch Aang's cheeks. Not my job." He rolls his neck around a few times, before giving a slight shrug, and reaching for a grape bunch. "Okay, who ever loses has to strip down naked, that's it." He bites off the grapes two at a time and says his words very nonchalantly.

Sokka ang Aang can only look at each other, before shrugging, in a what's-the-worst-that-could-happen manor, because really, what is the worst that could happen? Aang sticks out his dainty, though strong, hands, and Sokka grasps it with his own. It was the sort of professional handshake, with direct, stern, determined, not mean, eye contact, and a firm grip with two pumps. "May the chubbier cheeks win, Sokka of the Water Tribe." Aang says, slightly squinting. "Good luck to you, Avatar Aang, of the Air Nomads." And they bowed, before beginning to bite their bananas.

Aang and Sokka take different approaches, Aang liked to take small bites at a time and ground them with his teeth, but Sokka took large, rushed bites, as if he needed potassium with every fibre in his being. Zuko, who was silently declared referee, darts his eyeballs between the two boys in front of them, eyeing their mouths and the bananas and he can feel the slight pressure building in his stomach. "Aang," he says, just before Aang takes a bite, "A word?"

Aang swallows what lump he has in his mouth, promising Sokka that he'd take extra next time and follows Zuko outside. With an eyebrow raised, Aang licks his teeth for any yellow fruit chunks stick there. "What's up, Sifu?" he asks, watching as the fire lord scratches the back of his head, before dropping his hand to roughly grip the handrail and nearly growl."You can't lose." He says, making his vowels crisp and clear, and maybe a little harsh.

Aang, though, is unphased by this and can only raise his eyebrow again, "Jeez, I never knew it was so bad for my boyfriend to see me naked." "What I mean is-! I just... Listen, you guys are in there shoving bananas into your mouths, and it's kind of doing something to... my banana." Aang blinks for a second, before busting out into laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach, clapping and breathing harshly as he spits out laughs. "Y-Your banana?! Banana, Zuko?! Ha! I'd loooooove a fruit basket." He shakes his head as his laughter fades, wiping away a tear from his eye, because, for a smart guy, Zuko sure says a lot of stupid things. He seethes through his teeth, ignoring the air bender. "I need to..." he lowers his voice, "I want us to have sex, but... with... Sokka,"

Really, he just hopes that Aang isn't disgusted, or mad, because after six months of private dating, he goes and wants to fuck another man. Aang contemplates the sex, his hand in an L shape under his jaw, lower lip slightly out and eyebrows down and furrowed. He thinks, what if Sokka says no? But... What if he said yes? Aang would be lying if he said he hadn't looked at Sokka the way that most boys look at girls, but Aang was gay, and frankly, he just wasn't sure if Sokka was, too

With a shrug, he leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, all right, I'll win, whatever, just... You start the foreplay with him and tell me when to join in," Zuko nods, adjusting his red robes. "Sure, yeah."

* * *

Sokka lost, a forfeit, to be precise. He got to half of his half before shaking his head and slowly chewing and swallowing the mound, "No way," he mumbled with a groan, rubbing his belly. "No way am I eating anything for the next ten years, _no way_."

Aang chuckles, and swallows his two bites of banana, because, hey, the bet was a banana and a half, not a banana and a half quickly. He licks his lips and his teeth again, which causes Sokka to do the same. "You know what you need to do, now, Sokka?" Zuko asks, biting off the last of the grapes and swallowing them one at a time. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He says, standing up. Sokka removes his clothes quickly, but when it comes to his undergarments and their eyes are on his private zone, he can feel the heat rush to his member.

He's only slightly hard, so he's safe to remove his underwear and sit there with his legs up to his chest, which he does, but his member keeps threatening to harden again, and he has to try to remember Gran Gran and Grampaku for his member to go soft again. Zuko chuckles, his body stiffening. "Oh, come on, now Sokka, don't be so shy, put your legs down."

Sokka gasps, looking at Zuko and listening to his teasing tone, shaking his head, "Uh-I don't... I don't want to..."

Zuko stares at him in the eye, moving closer slightly and tipping his chin up, their lips barely touching, "You're very handsome," The fire bender says, tracing the outline of Sokka's jaw with his fingertips. Much to Sokka's advantage, Zuko kisses him, so he doesn't have to say anything. He feels himself relax under Zuko's touch, his lips parting and a tongue slipping into his mouth. Sokka nearly laughs, because Sokka tastes like bananas and Zuko tastes like grapes, a funny, complimenting fruit blend, and really, he likes it.

Zuko's hands slowly wander around his chest and back, touching, rubbing, stroking. "Zuko," Sokka moans, pulling away to catch his breath. Zuko kisses his forehead, rubbing his knee. "Shhh, just relax, let it happen." Zuko's lips return to Sokka's own, but this time, more gentle, more loving. Zuko pushes down on Sokka's knee, and his semi-erect cock lays nestled between his legs. Zuko tries to distract him though, and bites onto his lip as his hand snaked slowly down the non-benders chest and to his shaft. Zuko touches it softly with his hands, just barely, as if it were the wind, but it felt so good and Sokka wanted, needed, more from the fire bender. He lets out a strange, aroused noise. A bit like a moan, and a gasp, and altogether it's just a breathy groan. Zuko looks over to Aang, who, in turn, is doing is job. Watching.

For now.

Zuko coaxes his way between Sokka's legs, spreading his legs apart and wrapping his cool hand against his hot, warm, manhood. In a way, it feels better than anything else, because his hands are so cold. But he pumps so slowly and it's driving Sokka mad. "Zuko," He says, trying not to say it again. He doesn't want to beg, he doesn't want to fall into submission so quickly. Zuko smirked, slowing down even further if that was possible. "Yes, Sokka?" He smirked, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smug little smile.

"Please," Sokka whispered, leaning his forehead against Zuko's, "I need you." The hand stopped, slowly trailing to the head, where it remained. Zuko's cold, smooth hand, still on the red head of Sokka's member. "You need me to do what?"

"Touch me," The water tribe male says, gasping and panting and aching for Zuko's touch. "Please." Zuko rolls his neck, cracks his knucles and grunts. "Since you asked so politely." The fire lord reached out, his hand reaching out to wrap tightly around Sokka's erection, pumping fast and hard, until Sokka's toes curl in, he curls his fingers into Zuko's hair and starts panting and moaning uncontrollably. "Zuko-I'm gonna-"

And he does what he fails to say, he arches his back, and pulls Zuko closer to him, and shoots out his white milky cum over Zuko's stomach with a low grunt. He's spent from his orgasm, but Aang walks over and clutches Sokka's jaw, and kisses him. Softer, more gentle then Zuko would. Aang pulls away for a second, whispering something, and Zuko nods. Zuko removes his clothes, quickly and unhaste. His pale form kneels nude behind Sokka. "All fours, Sokka." He moves into the position, his hands and knees flat on the ground.

Sokka brings Aang down, and begins to kiss him again, Aang kisses slowly and passionately, while Sokka has to fight the urge to kiss him sloppily and desperately. Aang wants to cherish Sokka's kiss, he's good at it, and he can feel his member straining against his clothing. Behind Sokka, he can hear a popping sound, like fingers out of a mouth. Zuko spreads the globes of Sokka's ass and inserts a single digit, slowly. Sokka winces, biting down on Aang's lower lip and pulling him closer, "Mmf,"

Zuko strokes the small of the tan boy's back, hoping to sooth him. "Shh," He says, "You'll enjoy it soon enough," Sokka nods, his breath still heavy, and panting, while kissing Aang. His rear end feels like its on fire, being rubbed raw. Zuko removes his finger, prompting a sigh of relief from Sokka. "Aang, bend some water into his ass for me, won't you?" Aang bends the water to Zuko's fingers, and as well to Sokka's hole, without breaking the kiss. Zuko smiles, thanks him, and returns to his previous ministrations, except this time with two fingers. It feels good this time, better, pleasurable, and better than any girl ever made him feel, Zuko's fingers were magic, obviously. Zuko keeps at his actions, pumping two fingers into Sokka, and scissoring them, occasionally speeding up. Aang's had enough of the scene in front of him, and whispers more to Zuko.

"Zu, I know you want to wait until you're ready to get your half of the deal for us to both screw him, but I need him to blow me. Like... now."  
"I haven't stretched him enough yet, it'll hurt him."  
"That feels good, he'll like it, and you'll stretch him eventually!"  
"Aang..."

"Listen, I know you're pretty big, but Sokka's grown up, he can handle it."  
"... You're sure you can't wait?"  
"Yes!"

"Zuko!"  
"Alright, fine."

Zuko sighs, licking his palm and rubbing it over his cock, although Aang bends water onto it afterwards. Zuko strokes the water over his cock, before letting it drip down his thighs. He waits for Aang to strip from his clothes to shove in the head.

Sokka lets out a low noise, a groan and a grunt and a hiss all at once, it hurts so bad but it feels so good. Zuko palms his erection, "The only way for me to fuck you, is if you blow Aang." Sokka shuts his eyes, "The only way?" "Yes," By the time Sokka opens his eyes, there's a cock in front of him, pale and hard. If there was ever a moment to fully describe the phrase, "It ain't gon suck itself," this would be it.

Sokka brings his hand to wrap around the base, prompting Aang to let out a moan, low pitched and sexy. He copies Zuko, slowly at first,and eventually faster, but he stops, and puts his mouth over the tip, tasting Aang's precum leak onto his tongue. It's bitter, and salty but... He likes it. He takes in more of Aang's girth, with tells Zuko to thrust in more, only a little bit. Sokka pulls away, swallowing his saliva before taking in more of Aang's member. His thoughts were originally to get it over with and just suck him, but he realizes...

He loves cock.

He swirls his tongue around the shaft, Zuko pushing in more. Aang takes out Sokka's ponytail and intwines his fingers into his hair, it wasn't forceful, and he didn't shove his head down. He guided him, assisted him.

Once nearly all of Aang was inside Sokka's warm mouth, Zuko thrusts in all the way, unable to hold back. Sokka nearly falls, his knees giving out and falling to the floor with his ass up, but Zuko has such a tight grip on his hips that he barely moves.

Of course, with all the thrusting power of Zuko, it causes Sokka to lick all of Aang, sucking in and slightly biting down. Aang moans, and lets out a curse, pulling Sokka's head gently off of his cock, before thrusting into his mouth. Zuko, on the other end-pun intended-slipped all the way into Sokka, his hands bruising Sokka's hips as he shoved in. When Zuko fucked him, Aang pulled himself out of Sokka's mouth, and when Sokka massaged the bottom of Aang's self, Zuko pulled out. Over and over again.

"Sokka," Aang breathed, his eyes narrowed. "I-I can't, I'm gonna..." Aang thrust his manhood into Sokka, and blows his load down his throat. Spit and semen dribble down his chin, as Zuko reaches beneath the two and wraps his cold fingers around the firm, stiff, cock. He pumps quickly, wasting no time in getting Sokka to cum, right after Aang. Sokka's front half gives up, and his chest collapses to the floor as Zuko thrusts in one final time, cumming at the same time Sokka does, and falls on top of the tan male, groaning and moaning.

After a minute or so, Aang stands up, and bends water over them, washing off the semen and sweat, before Zuko sits down on the floor against a wall, pulls Aang into his lap, and has Zuko promptly curled into his side. "Well," Sokka said, back to his regular, sarcastic witty self. "I know what we're doing for game night."

* * *

Soooooooooooooo yeah.

Here's a smut.

And, I get it. If you don't like slash, or Zukaang, or Sokkaang, or Suko/Zokka, you probably wouldn't like this ship. But I do and this is the avatar fandom and YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT.

So.

thanks for reading.


End file.
